


No Spoilers!

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's girls night and Lucy realizes something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everyone! I hope you've been well and had a wonderful Easter! =D  
> Again, thank you for all the commentaries! Keep them coming so I keep writing!   
> I hope you enjoy! Another one on Lucy's POV!

They had only been able to share two sentences once inside Lucy's apartment before Kara heard a call for help. Kara's eyes told Lucy it was nothing serious, so she had just nodded and watched as Kara quickly went to her bathroom, changed and was out of the window in less than 30 seconds.

_"Ready to see how Aria finally..." Kara started after placing the ice cream on the fridge, before Lucy interrupted her with a finger on her lips. She rather liked doing that._

_"Ah! No spoilers!" Lucy had been quick to respond._

It was only twenty minutes later when Kara came back.

Lucy paused, glass of water halfway to her mouth. Her mind went into overdrive.

It's not like she had never seen Kara dressed as Supergirl, not like she hadn't seen her come and go in it. Fight monsters in it. Strike a pose. Carry a plane. Save children, put out a fire, hold a bridge, etc. She had seen her do every one of those things in the costume. But she had never seen Supergirl fly back to her apartment through the window, a happy smile on her face indicating a successful mission. Like it was an ordinary day.

It felt so... natural. Lucy's knees felt weak.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" The smile that could compete with sunshine was gone, replaced with a worried frown and all Lucy wanted to do was make it reverse back.

With a calmer mind, she took a sip of the water - if her legs were still wobbly she didn't even wanna imagine how her voice would be! She had enough problems forming sentences around Kara sometimes, thank you very much. She gave Kara a genuine smile and shook her head.

"Yeah..." She said, but Kara still looked worried and that wouldn't do. Honesty is the best policy? "It's just not everyday Supergirl comes flying through my window." She added, teasingly.

It's rather faint, but Lucy does believe there is a blush on Kara's face.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Kara said, fidgeting with her hands, looking kind of nervous.

"It wasn't a complaint, Kara. Don't worry." Lucy said quickly. It was _definitely_ not a complaint. She was finally rewarded with the sunny smile back.

"Right...well, I'll just go change and we can talk some more?" Kara said, waving in the general direction of Lucy's bathroom.

"Of course, _Supergirl,_ " Lucy stressed the name and Kara narrowed her eyes at her. "Cat may have hired a photographer to hid outside my window to catch Supergirl visiting her _other_ boss on a weeknight." She said in mocking seriousness, as she walked towards her living room sofa.

Kara's eyes widened and she blushed. Lucy swore she'd feel bad about the joke, if Kara did not look so adorable at the moment. Really, it was too easy to mess with her.

"I'm joking, Kara." Lucy laughed, taking a seat "As much as I love" oops "your outfit, we're here as Kara and Lucy." She grinned "No work related stuff. I was just messing with you."

Kara smiled that sweet smile of hers that Lucy had come to realize (hope) was often (always) directed at her.

Then, the smile turned into a mischievous grin. And it was Lucy's turn to narrow her eyes, as she watched the blond woman head for the bathroom.

"I have spoilers for Game of Thrones! We'll see who'll be laughing at the end!" Came the superhero's reply from her corridor, and it was Lucy's turn to have wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said, and she really hoped Kara wouldn't. Somehow their talks had turned into movie/TV show watching, or whatever came to their minds.

They would sit on Lucy's couch (that could fit two people comfortably, but the two of them always seemed to be touching when there) and do something together. Once Kara had work for the next day, but she just sat on the floor in front of the coffee table doing it, while Lucy read some reports. It was way better than doing it at the DEO.

If Lucy still felt her heart beat increase every time she opened the door (and now window) and saw Kara's smiling face, it just meant that this was real. And it was not going away. And she was very happy with that. She had an inkling she was not alone in this. She just had to figure out how to make her feelings known.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Kara reappearing, leaning against the wall of her living room. No glasses on, there was no need for that (and Lucy loved the fact  that she always decided to forgo those when they were alone), and wearing just a sweater and jeans. She looked lovely.

"No... I wouldn't." Kara said, and Lucy smiled. "But," Kara continued, walking towards the kitchen. "I would eat all of the ice cream by myself if you don't behave." She finished, coming out of it with two Häagen Dazs pots and two spoons on her hands.

Lucy bit her lip as if in deep thought.

"Your terms are fair. I concede." She said, and they both chuckled.

Kara went took her seat, besides Lucy, knees touching.

"Ready?" The superhero asked, completely at home.

"Absolutely." Lucy said, grabbing her strawberry ice cream and a spoon as Kara hit play.

It was normal. Comfortable  and very homey the way they had been behaving. Like they had been doing it for years. And Lucy loved every minute of it.

So, no. No complaints whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought about making the friendship turn into romance in this chapter... buuuuuuuuuuuuut naaah, maybe next one? =D  
> Thanks for GaneWhoo for giving me the idea for this one =)


End file.
